


The Start Of New Beginnings.

by ffwriter2018



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Dansen - Freeform, F/F, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: What if the adoption went through. Alex became a mom with her friend Kelly there to support her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	The Start Of New Beginnings.

What if the adoption had been successful for Alex? Would that of changed Alex’s feelings for Kelly. Would Kelly still admit her feelings for Alex? 

Alex and Kelly were sitting in the hotel room talking. Just waiting for the call that the baby had been born. Alex was extremely great-full that someone was with her. The fact that it was someone who she was growing to have feelings for was an extra bonus. 

She had to admit she was still completely terrified but there was this calming energy Kelly gave off. Alex was still on the bed while Kelly got up to use the bathroom. While she was walking away Alex couldn’t take her eyes off Kelly. 

Kelly comes out of the bathroom looks over at Alex smiling. She grabs another candy bar on her way back over to Alex. 

“I’m going to take the first pieces so you don’t eat all of it.” Kelly gives Alex a smirk breaking off a chunk handing the rest over to Alex. “Thank you” Alex takes a bite out. 

Kelly looks at Alex with a curios look. “Can I ask you a question?” Alex nods her head. “Do you really think your baby will fling off your couch and into an outlet?” Kelly has a hard time finishing the question cause she is laughing. Alex falls back on the bed hysterically laughing. It takes both women a few minutes to compose themselves. 

Alex sits up wiping the tears from her cheeks from laughing. “That was an absurd question to ask wasn’t it?” She chuckles. “I guess I was spiraling and was just spewing out any random thought.” Kelly nods having gotten her laughter under control. “I totally get that I just haven’t been able to get your face out of my head when you asked that.” Alex throw a pillow at Kelly. They start laughing again. 

They calm down and a comfortable silence fell upon them.It was Alex’s turn to ask Kelly something. “Can I ask you a question? If you don’t want to answer you don’t have to. No pressure.” Kelly nods giving Alex her full attention. “Do you think you would ever want to have kids?” Alex doesn’t know why she asked or where she got the courage to. 

Kelly smiles she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t have feelings for Alex. Intense romantic ones that Kelly was going to tell Alex the next time they hung out. But once Alex told her about the baby Kelly was going to hold off. She didn’t want Alex to worry about anything else other than the baby. 

Alex had a feeling that Kelly was gay but wasn’t a hundred percent. Maybe with this question Kelly would answer the unasked question. She knew she was fulfilling her dream of becoming a mother but she couldn’t help to think maybe this would be it for her. 

Kelly gives Alex a shy smile. “Yes I do. I hope to at least. Years ago my fiancé and I were talking about starting IVF but um.” Kelly paused “She was sent out for a deployment and she died while over seas. At the time I wasn’t strong enough to go through with it by myself.” Alex reached over placing her hand on Kelly’s knee. Kelly puts a hand on Alex’s acknowledging her.

“Before I came to National City I was thinking more and more about it. When I got the call about James he came first. Being here with him getting to know his life here. Helping him after everything he went through. As bad or strange as it sounds I’m kind of glad that he got hurt. That I came here and felt welcomed immediately by you,Kara and all his friends.” Kelly clears her throat. 

“Anyways getting back to answering your question. Yes I do want kids. I want everything the house, wife, kids, and family. When the time is right. I’m happy where my life has brought me to. Right up to this day. It’s nice to be around people I’ve gotten close to and consider friends. Also getting to have a relationship with my brother again isn’t to bad.” Kelly smiles hoping that Alex kind of got the subtle hint. 

Alex got the hint but didn’t go to much into. “Thank you for sharing that with me about your ex fiancé. I’m sorry you had to go through that. Also glad James got injured in a way. Weather James is here or not just always know you’ve got me and our friends here.” Alex was about to continue when her phone rings. Kelly and Alex look at each other with wide eyes. She jumps up answering the phone, it’s the hospital telling her the baby was born and she could head to the hospital.

Alex hangs up the phone. Looks at Kelly like she did when she got the call back at home. “So the baby was born they said that I could head to the hospital. I suddenly got even more nervous and emotional.” Alex walks over to the baby bag she and Kelly had picked up on the way there. Kelly could see Alex was freaking out she walked over and placed her hands on Alex’s shoulder. 

“You will be great. You are going to be terrific loving and caring mother just like you are a friend. You’re baby is going to be the most loved kid in the universe. Plus you don’t have to worry she won’t be flying into outlets yet.” Kelly’s plan worked Alex relaxes laughing. 

“You’re funny very funny. I have another question. Would you mind coming with me to the hospital?” Alex asks “I would love to. Let’s go meet your daughter.” Kelly grabs the bag from Alex they leave the place together heading to the hospital. They arrive at the hospital quicker than Alex expected. 

She’s frozen outside of the car. She wishes Kara was here with her but she’s glad she has Kelly. Without a second thought Kelly pulls Alex into a tight hug. Alex immediately melts into the hug. Every emotion seemingly dissipated.” Thank you I guess I didn’t realize how tense I got.” Alex said after they pulled out of the hug. “Anytime.” Kelly said as they walked into the hospital.

Kelly sat in the waiting room as Alex was introduced to her daughter. She didn’t care how long she waited the look on Alex’s face when she came out was worth every minute. Kelly stood up and was pulled into another hug. Alex had tears in her eyes. “She is absolutely perfect she has dark hair and brown eyes. She is beautifully perfect. The nurses just took her for a test. Do you want to come back to meet her?” Alex had hoped it wouldn’t be to much. “Yes let’s go.” Kelly grabbed the bag and followed Alex. 

Once the nurse came in she noticed Kelly and smiled. She placed the baby in the hospitals bassinet. They nurse leaves the two women and new baby alone. Kelly walks over to see the sleeping baby swaddled in a blanket with the pink hat she picked out earlier. Kelly instantly melted when she saw the baby’s face. Chubby cheeks lips stuck out looking precious. 

Alex watched from behind at the women she was falling in love with and her daughter. Alex thought to her self what if this was the path she was meant to take. What if these two in front of her were fulfilling her dreams. The baby did by making her a mother. Maybe Kelly would by making her a wife someday.


End file.
